L'Uomo più coraggioso che abbia mai conosciuto
by BryannaB709
Summary: Sì, Alan Rickman è morto, quindi, come qualsiasi vera fan di Harry Potter, ho scritto una storia in suo onore. Spero che vi piaccia. Se vi piace, per favore commentate e ditemelo. :) L'italiano non è la mia prima lingua, ma ho avuto un davvero buon traduttore.


Sì, Alan Rickman è morto, quindi, come qualsiasi vera fan di Harry Potter, ho scritto una storia in suo onore. Spero che vi piaccia. Se vi piace, per favore commentate e ditemelo. :)

Avvertenza: non vivo in una villa di lusso, il mio nome non è J.K. Rowling, perciò Harry Potter non mi appartiene.

Bryanna: E un grazie speciale alla mia traduttrice TitaHightopp05, senza di lei questo lavoro non sarebbe stato così bello.

Tita: o/o

"L'Uomo più coraggioso che abbia mai conosciuto"

Tributo ad Alan Rickman

FanFiction di BryannaB709

Gli studenti di Hogwarts, vestiti con la loro uniforme nera, stavano in piedi nella Grande Sala. I tavoli erano stati spostati ai lati e i professori stavano in fila a presiedere il funerale di Severus Piton che fu significativamente meno importante di quello di Silente, ma l'atmosfera fu la stessa; Hogwarts aveva perso un professore eccezionale.

La professoressa McGranitt fece un passo avanti e si schiarì la voce. La sala era già silenziosa, ma era sua abitudine farlo. "Chiunque voglia farsi avanti, e dire qualche parola, è ben accetto." Disse.

All'inizio nessuno disse niente, poi Neville avanzò piano e alzò la mano. La McGranitt annuì e Neville cominciò a parlare; inizialmente fu un po' difficile sentire, ma man mano che parlava, alzava sempre di più la voce.

"Sarei anche potuto non piacere al professor Piton, ma non mi importa quanto mia abbia deriso, o detto che ero inutile, provavo sempre più che potevo a farlo felice. All'inizio quando tutti scoprirono che era un Mangiamorte, ho pensato che fosse pazzo, ma quando ho sentito Harry dire a Tu Sai Chi quanto Piton avesse amato sua madre, ho capito che era solo, sapete, incompreso. Grazie."

Neville si confuse nella folla di Grifondoro, poi Draco si fece avanti e, senza aspettare che qualcuno lo riconoscesse, procedette con la sua opinione.

"E' stato un insegnate eccellente. E' stato un buon Rappresentante di Serpeverde. E' stato un buon amico. Quando sono entrato ad Hogwarts per la prima volta, ho visto un uomo che pensavo fosse invincibile. Ma quando tutti hanno scoperto le sue debolezze, devo ammetterlo, la sua è diventata una figura da rispettare, non solo da temere. E' stato un preside eccellente, per i pochi mesi che è durato, ci ha protetto dai Mangiamorte durante la sua corta carica. Ci ha sempre protetti."

Draco girò sul tallone e tornò nel gruppo dei Serpeverde. Hermione avanzò, una piccola lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia. Cominciò a parlare, le sue parole a volte venivano interrotte dalle lacrime.

"Il professor Piton è stato un grande insegnante. Ho imparato molto da lui. Pozioni è sempre stata la mia materia preferita, anche se spesso criticava il mio lavoro, o si prendeva gioco dei miei denti. E quando Harry, Ron ed io lo abbiamo visto venire ucciso da quel serpente, quello è stato il momento in cui ho visto di cosa era fatto il professor Piton. Era l'uomo più coraggioso che qualcuno abbia mai conosciuto. Grazie."

Hermione si coprì il viso con le mani, e tornò mesta tra i Grifondoro. Harry fece un passo avanti, e si schiarì la voce. Alcune lacrime si erano fatte strada sul suo viso.

"Quando ho visto i suoi ultimi pensieri nel Pensatoio, ho visto le sue speranze, ho visto i suoi sogni, e li ho visti tutti fatti a pezzi dal mondo. Sembrava che non avesse mai avuto quello che voleva in questo mondo. Se qualcuno di noi gli avesse mai chiesto qualcosa a proposito, probabilmente avrebbe risposto che la vita era ingiusta, e che avrebbe solo dovuto superare tutto ed essere andato avanti. E magari avrebbe continuato così. Ma adesso, so che c'era una voce nel più profondo del suo piccolo che avrebbe voluto piangere, che avrebbe voluto gridare, che avrebbe voluto affliggersi. Ora, affliggersi è tutto quello che possiamo fare noi. Grazie."

Dal gruppo di Tassorosso emersero alcuni singhiozzi. Harry abbassò la testa e camminò di nuovo nella folla dei Grifondoro.

La professoressa Sprite scoppiò a piangere davanti a tutti. La professoressa Cooman poggiò una mano delicata sulla sua spalla scossa dai singhiozzi, e annuì, piccole lacrime scivolavano anche sulle sue guancie.

La professoressa McGranitt alzò lentamente la sua bacchetta, e senza proferir parola accese una piccola luce sulla sua punta. Il resto degli insegnanti fece lo stesso, e dopo poco tempo, l'intera sala fu piena di piccole lucine.

Intanto che le bacchette di tutti erano alzate, sembrava che una soave melodia navigasse nell'aria dalle finestre.


End file.
